Julie got kidnapped Chapter 2- a Bakugan Battle Brawlers story
by starburst1031
Summary: Dan rescued Julie from Masquerade's fortress and he could finally spend the time with Julie for 3 months! Find out what's gonna happen!


**Hi guys! I've made the next chapter of this story! I look forward to receive reviews and hoped you enjoy this! This is the second story I'm posting!**

It took almost an hour for Dan to find Masquerade's fortress. When he finally found it, there were guards at the gate. There was a sign that says "BATTLE BRAWLERS (like Dan) ARE NOT ALLOWED!" sticking on the gate. Dan had an idea. He found an old jetpack in the corner and he used it to fly up in the sky over the guards so they won't see him.

He got into the fortress. Now there's more guards in the building. Dan had to hide everywhere and tried to get to the room where Masquerade is without being spotted. It was really hard to do that, but he got the hang of it! A few minutes later, he finally found the room where Masquerade is in. He opened the door, and he was surprised to see Julie wrapped in a rope and her mouth was duct-taped. The more she moves, the tighter it gets. She finally woke up from the sleeping potion. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was wrapped in a rope dangling above the hot lava that took Masquerade more than 132 hours to make it and has poison gas in it. When a person falls into the lava, they'll DIE! "MWA HA HA HA HAA! YOU SEE WHAT I MEANT WHEN IT'S TOO LATE, DAN KUSO?! JULIE WILL GET KILLED FROM THE LAVA AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" said Masquerade, evil laughing. "SHUT UP! NOW RELEASE JULIE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HIT YOU IN THE FACE REALLY HARD!" demanded Dan. "Too late! Julie will die in 5... 4... 3..." Masquerade said. "NOOOOOOOO! DON'T!" Dan yelled. "...2...1..." Masquerade used a knife and cut the rope and Julie fell. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Julie screamed, with a muff voice because her mouth was duct-taped. "JULIE!" Dan jumped across the lava and catched Julie in his arms. He tried to untie the rope but there's no time to loose because Masquerade was about to run to the 2 teenagers and get Julie back. So Dan just carried Julie and ran out of the fortress without stopping, no matter what. "I've gotta get outta here!" Dan thought. "HEY! GET BAKE HERE! I'LL SEE NEXT TIME WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER, DAN KUSO!" yelled Masquerade, angry. "OK would you stop calling my full name, Masquerade?! It's starting to annoy me! SEE YA LATER!" Dan said.

Dan ran for his life all the way to Julie's house. He put Julie down and untied the rope and took off the duct tape. "Umm... Dan? I thought you were supposed to come back on December 5th?" asked Julie, confused. "Yeah I know. Paris is very beautiful, but I missed my friends su much that I came back. My parents will be staying at Paris 'til December. So they said I had to stay at one of my friends' house until they come back. Right now is September, so it's 3 whole months. Is it OK if I stay at your house?" Dan explained. "Oh. Umm... sure. But I'll need to check with my parents first. Hold on." Julie said nervously. "It's OK. I can check with your parents myself. " 'Kay." "Oh! And here's a gift I bought from Paris." Dan gave Julie a beautiful golden necklace with a golden little heart and a large bottle of perfume that smells as fresh as... ROSES! Julie's eyes were as wide as sausages. "OMG! THANKS DAN! I LOVE-" Julie suddenly stopped her sentence because she was about to say "I love you" to Dan, which is awkward and embarrassing. "You love... the gifts?" Dan asked nervously, hoping Julie would give him a big kiss. "Yes! I LOVED THE GIFTS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Julie gushed happily. She finally get to hang out with her secret crush and he's staying at her house for 3 months and even gave her two presents! And even came back to see his friends, especially... umm... who should I choose? Runo or Julie? I guess he came to see his friends, especially... Julie. Julie gave Dan a big... hug. She wanted to give him a kiss, but she knows that Dan would just yell out "EWWWWW GROSS!" and it would embarrass her. "Umm... you're welcome. I'm glad you like it." Dan said, blushing and smiling. "I'll ask your parents now if I can stay." " OK."

When Dan went in the house, he asked, "Hi Mrs. Makimoto! I came in here to ask you if I could stay at your house for 3 months because my parents are coming back from France on December 5th." "Sure. You could hang out with Julie whenever you guys have time." replied Mrs. Makimoto, Julie's mom. Julie was still at the front door and was listening to Dan and her mom's conversaation. When she heard what they said, she screamed happily, but inside her head. "Dan is finally with me for 3 months! I'm gonna go to the beach with him tomorrow! This is gonna be fun!" she thought. Dan finally came out of the house. "Julie, your mom said I could stay!" he said cheerfully. "She said we're having dinner now, so let's go wash our hands!" "OK!" Julie said in excitement.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3!**


End file.
